<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>three? by thisshitsstupidbutwhatever (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367764">three?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thisshitsstupidbutwhatever'>thisshitsstupidbutwhatever (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Own Head</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:53:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22367764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thisshitsstupidbutwhatever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>all in one day</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>three?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>man three posts in one day? i’m really stuck in my head today</p><p>turning off every light in my room felt nice. but i couldn’t clear my head</p><p>the slight buzz of a facetime call, the lyrics of a forgotten song spinning in my head</p><p>there’s no true silence.</p><p>which sucks ass. like, i can’t think properly, and it makes people think they are doing things wrong</p><p>no matter how many times i try, it’s not working</p><p>try another method. please, just try another fucking method. for your sake and hers.</p><p>i claim to know her better than anyone else, but how true is that? ofc i’ve never felt this way about someone but do i know her know her?* </p><p>i didn’t want to hang up the phone, i didn’t want to lie about the connection. i didn’t want her to leave. </p><p>but i also didn’t want the questions:</p><p>what’s wrong<br/>
why are quiet all of a sudden<br/>
talk to me</p><p>i wish i could, i wish i could open up to you like a book but i don’t even have the key to my book. i don’t know what’s wrong. i’m just wrong. </p><p>i feel right when i’m with you, but i’m not with you right now </p><p>i wonder what she’s thinking about right now. i shouldn’t have hung up. but i just wanted darkness and my phone was too bright. like this right now is too bright.</p><p>but i know she’ll see this tonight because of her and she panics and checks everything which is shitty. why does she have to check everything? i should just tell her something ups but idk what and i don’t want to talk about it. but the silence after will kill me. so i shut down, temporarily, until i know what’s wrong. then we tackle it as a team. because this is my favorite team. and i’ll do anything for my teammate.  </p><p>so here’s my explanation to why i shut down. because i don’t know what’s wrong and i don’t want you to try and dissect me like a frog in 7th grade. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*also why do people do that? repeat a word and it suddenly had a different meaning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>